


Draw My Name On Your Skin

by Yullenpyon



Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Branding, College Student Lydia Martin, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Come Swallowing, Dating Stydia, F/M, FBI Intern Stiles Stilinski, Frustrated Stiles Stilinski, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Kinktober 2020, Marking, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Prostate Massage, Someone can't keep their hands to theirself so Lydia puts her name on it, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles Stilinski has a Stalker, Stiles and Lydia are in love, Stiles is seriously into it, Stressed Stiles Stilinski, Stydia, ice branding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: Lydia was fed up. While visiting Stiles at his FBI internship she has noticed some girl who is constantly around her boyfriend, touching him and leaning into his space, and despite the number of hickeys Lydia leaves on his neck that bitch doesn’t seem to get the message that Stiles is taken. Finding the technique online Lydia figures she’s just going to have to put her name him.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948657
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Draw My Name On Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Mentions of sexual harassment towards Stiles by one of his classmates. Features a BDSM technique called Ice Branding that uses ice to brand marks into someone's skin. Lydia is technically giving Stiles 2nd degree burns using a technique that can be very dangerous if not done properly. Never use this technique without express and enthusiastic consent from a partner!
> 
> This is day 9 of my series for Kinktober 2020. Today's Kink is Branding.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Lydia had known Stiles’ partner at his FBI internship was a woman named Anna and had been perfectly prepared to see her hanging around her boyfriend a lot when she had come out to visit him during her week off from classes due to a pipe bursting in the science building at MIT, flooding everything. Lydia prided herself on the level of trust she and Stiles had with each other and had refused to be one of those psycho girlfriends who told their partners who they could and couldn’t be friends with, so she had expected that Stiles would make friends with his classmates and partner when he arrived at his internship regardless if they were male or female or anything in between. What she hadn’t expected was some bitch constantly invading Stiles’ space and practically hanging off her boyfriend who had repeatedly told the girl he had a girlfriend to the point where even Anna looked ready to kill this girl, Kimberly or whatever the hell Anna had called her, for constantly bothering her partner while the two of them were trying to work. Even being introduced to the girl hadn’t made her back off, in fact it had only made the girl try harder during the week Lydia was there. To say Lydia was fed up was an understatement, Stiles had come back to his dorm room, which thanks to agent McCall he had gotten a private one with its own shower and mini kitchen, upset and stressed out every day that week after dealing with the constant advances from that Kimberly girl who was in all of his classes. Her boyfriend was slowly reaching his limits and even the numerous large hickeys Lydia had taken to leaving on his neck hadn’t deterred the girl. Neither of them knew what to do to make Kimberly understand that Stiles wasn’t interested and in a happy, loving relationship and Lydia is close to suggesting they tie the girl to a chair and fuck in front of her to finally get the point across. She had been flipping through articles on Cosmopolitan's website while Stiles had been in class when she had come across an interesting article, smiling when she realized she might have finally found a way to make that bitch back off her boyfriend once and for all. ‘This is perfect.’ She thinks as she lies back on Stiles' bed to wait for her boyfriend to finish his classes for the day before dozing off. 

Lydia is rudely awakened a few hours later as Stiles storms into the dorm room, throwing his bag into the corner before flopping onto his bed beside Lydia and screams into his pillow. Gently running a soothing hand through his hair Lydia waits for her boyfriend to stop screaming before she asks what happened. 

“What happened was that Kimberly dumped a whole bottle of water down the front of my pants and tried to wipe it up in the middle of class! I had been sitting with Anna at our table trying to work on our case files when she strolled past and drenched me claiming it had been an accident when I know she did it on purpose! I swear I can’t handle this anymore! I’m really close to reporting her for sexual harassment and just deal with whatever the fallout is!” 

Lydia pressed herself close to her boyfriend, rubbing his back as the guy tries not to cry, his frustration at an all-time high, while she carefully watches him to make sure he doesn’t work himself into a panic attack. Pulling him into her chest, Lydia presses soft kisses against his forehead before Stiles wraps his arms around her waist and buries himself into her neck. 

“What if I told you I might have found something that might finally get her to back off? We would need some supplies though.” 

“I’d say I'm listening and very interested. What do you have in mind Lyds?” 

“How do you feel about being branded?” 

Stiles chokes on his spit at Lydia’s words, whipping his head to stare at his girlfriend to see if she’s joking or not, asking her to explain when he sees she’s seriously suggesting branding him. Lydia grins as she hands over the article that she had printed for Stiles to read through, paying close attention to how his pupils dilate and he squirms on the bed as his pants get tighter while he reads. Clearing his throat Stiles looks at his girlfriend from the corner of his eye, swallowing hard making his Adam's apple bob, body tingling from a mix of nerves and excitement. 

“You think this would work?” 

“Can't really ignore the fact that you have a girlfriend when my name is spread across your neck now can she?” 

Stiles is quiet for a minute while he rereads the article, biting his lip as he thinks Lydia’s proposal over. He’s not going to lie and say this idea doesn’t excite him, he’s known he’s had a bit of a pain kink since the first time Lydia had dug her nails into his back, drawing blood and leaving dark bruises on his skin for a week, but he’s a little bit nervous about her idea. He understands the idea of using ice to brand her name into his neck and knows Lydia would stop immediately if he was in too much pain but it’s still a bit daunting. 

“Can I think about it over dinner?” 

Nodding Lydia watches her boyfriend slip off the bed and heads into the shower to wash up for their dinner date, stating he was taking her to the best Japanese place in town since he more than deserved some of his favourite Japanese fried rice and pork cutlets for the bullshit he’s had to put up with this week. Laughing the banshee quickly follows her boyfriend into the shower for some quick fun before they go eat. 

That evening Stiles found himself sitting on the edge of his bed in his boxers watching his girlfriend set everything up that they needed to brand her name into his neck, palms sweaty as he squirmed in place nervously. After a delicious dinner the couple had gotten ice cream before slipping into Walmart to pick up an alphabet ice cube mold which had been filled with water and left to freeze in his freezer while they had watched the new episode of a crime drama Stiles loved. Now the letters of ice were ready to be used and he was more nervous than he has ever been while doing anything sexual or kinky with his girlfriend. 

“Stiles are you sure you’re ok with this? We don't have to do this if you're not.” 

Swallowing Stiles nods saying he just a bit nervous since this is much more extreme than anything else that they’ve done in the past, including the magical sex toys he had gotten them last semester. Running her hands through his hair Lydia presses a soft kiss to his lips, nibbling on his bottom lip before pulling away to look at Stiles. 

“How about a blow job to relax you before we start?” 

Seeing her boyfriend nod frantically at the prospect of her lips wrapped around his cock Lydia presses another kiss to his lips before she gets on her knees and pulls his cock out of his boxers, licking a strip up the quickly hardening flesh. Lydia presses a kiss sweet kiss to the head of Stiles’ penis, gently sucking the sensitive tip into her mouth before she dips her tongue into his slit, moaning at the slightly salty, acidic taste. She hears her boyfriend groan above her, his fingers slipping into her strawberry curls as she licks, sucks and kisses her way up and down his impressive length as it stands to attention, fully hard and curving towards his belly. Lydia wraps a hand around the base of his cock, knowing she won’t be able to completely take all of his cock into her mouth and throat, before she wraps her lips back around the head of his cock and swallows as much she can without gagging. 

“Fuck baby, your mouth feels so good!” 

“Mmmmmh” 

The vibrations from her respond cause Stiles to buck his hips, whispering apologizes as he feels Lydia choke from his movements. Lydia pulls off and gives his balls a sharp nip as a reminder to not buck his hips like that again, loving the pained hiss he releases that gives away to a loud moan when she sucks on his balls. Moving her lips back to his dick Lydia keeps one hand on his balls sack to play with them, knowing Stiles’ will come a lot faster and harder from the action. 

“Fuck baby you look so good with your lips around me. God could you imagine what you’d look with my thick cum dripping down your face? It would be downright sinful.” 

“Maybe next time Sti, for now you’ll just have to settle for coming down my throat.” 

Lydia says, popping off his throbbing cock to give the head a few soft, kitten licks before dragging her teeth over the sensitive underside. Stiles moans loudly at the sensation, back arching from the pained pleasure, hand tightening his grip in her hair as he pulls. Lydia moans at the tug to her hair, as she feels herself getting wet from the pull and the sound of his moans, resolving to sit on her boyfriend’s cock and ride him hard after she finishes branding him before she swallows him as deep as she can and sucks hard. The banshee continues to suck and bob her head while twisting her grip around the base of his cock, bringing the man closer and closer to his release. Slipping her other hand from his balls Lydia digs her fingers into the spot-on Stiles’ perineum she knows presses right into his prostate, gently tapping a steady rhythm against the sensitive bundle of nerves as her boyfriend trembles and cries out as pleasure overwhelms his senses. With the wet heat around his cock and the hits to his prostate Stiles barely has a chance to warn Lydia before he is coming hard down her throat, moaning as she milks his cock before he collapses back against the bed body loose from his orgasm, panting as he tries to catch his breath. Lydia swallows the last of her boyfriend’s cum, licking one last line up his spent cock before she crawls up on the bed to quickly check in with the man, tilting his head to expose his neck before she is slipping off the bed to get the supplies she needs for the next part of the night. Dipping a piece of paper towel into the cup of room temperature water Lydia squeezes out the excess water before pressing it against Stiles neck, instructing him to hold it in place while she grabs the table salt and pulls out the L-shaped ice cube, putting the ice in a cold bowel to prevent it from melting right away. Lydia lifts the wet paper towel away from her boyfriend’s neck, pleased his skin is damp enough for the next part, as she pours a layer an even layer of salt over the skin, quickly getting one last confirmation from her sex loose boyfriend that he’s still on board before she presses the frozen letter into his skin, twisting his neck carefully to avoid water from running down his next and ruining the mark. 

The moment the ice presses against his salted skin Stiles’ eyes snap open, his back arching from the cold burning flooding his veins, his strangled moan filling the room as he withers and pants under his girlfriend. He bucks his hips hard enough to almost knock Lydia off him if it hadn’t been his hands digging into her thighs, a bruise forming on each leg from how hard he’s gripping her, as he hisses from the cold, begging the banshee for more as the pleasure soon hits him. 

“It’s not hurting you, is it?” 

“N-Noooo, not re-really. It stings ah, aha little but it feeeelssss s’good. Lyds!” 

Stiles whines when Lydia cleans off the ice cube and salt with the room temperature water and paper towels, quickly checking over the mark to make sure she didn’t hurt him, staring at the faint letter L on his skin. Running her fingers over the mark Lydia notes how cold his skin is, smirking at the full body shudder and low groan she gets from Stiles. 

“You ready for another letter baby?” 

“Ye-yeah hit me babe.” 

Pressing a kiss to the cold mark Lydia quickly repeats the process, pressing letter after letter into his skin, moaning as Stiles twists and bucks wildly beneath her, digging his rock-hard cock into her thigh as she presses the last frozen letter into his neck. Stiles feels like his body is on fire as Lydia presses the ice into his skin, his mind is blank as the pained pleasure from the ice branding overloads his senses. Cleaning up the last of the ice and salt Lydia groans as she sees her name stretched across Stiles’ neck, the first of the marks slightly raised as a welt starts to form. As Lydia presses her fingers into the cold brand Stiles bucks hard, back arching off the bed as he comes untouched, splattering his cum across Lydia’s thighs, before passing out from the pleasure, a dopey smile on his face as he slumps against the bed falling deep into unconsciousness. Lydia brushes his sweaty hair out of his face and wipes him clean before she covers them and settles into bed beside her exhausted boyfriend. She can’t even be made that she didn’t get to ride him like she wanted to as she cuddles against Stiles’ chest, loving how he instinctively curls towards her before she drifts off. The two of them wake up early the next morning to dark, raised welts across Stiles’ neck that clearly spell out the banshee’s name. The welts are sensitive to touch causing Stiles to release a choked moan when Lydia presses her lips against them. The couple quickly shower and have breakfast before Lydia, wearing the shortest skirt she owns that shows off the hand shaped bruises Stiles had left on her thighs, walks Stiles to his first class of the day, walking hand in hand while the guy wears a low collared sweater to show the brand off to the world, cheeks burning as embarrassment wells up inside the intern from the stares he’s getting from his classmates. When they catch sight of Kimberly waiting for Stiles outside his classroom Lydia draws her boyfriend into the filthiest kiss that they’ve ever shared in public making sure the brand is facing towards the persistent girl as she slips a hand down the front of his pants squeezing at his cock, drawing a loud moan of him. Stiles is completely red in the face when she presses a kiss to the brand on his neck before pulling away from him with a loud smack to his ass, announcing that she’ll be waiting for him on his bed once he’s done class as she walks away, smirking viciously at Kimberly who storms off. ‘Serves you right bitch, maybe you’ll finally learn not to touch what doesn’t belong to you.’ Lydia thinks as she makes her way back to Stiles’ room to pack for her flight tomorrow evening, smirking when she hears one of his classmates congratulating him for landing a girl like her and she’s still smirking 2 months later when Stiles visits her a MIT, the brand slightly faded but still spread across his neck, pleased the world can see exactly who the brilliant boy belongs too.


End file.
